Just be Friends
by Lady-Dragon-nefolaidd
Summary: Para ella el era más importante que nada, cuando al fin llego a su vida fue feliz... pero cuando el se alejo sin ninguna explicación fue una bomba para ella. Entren y lean Rimahiko


**Lía:** ola nuevamente! bueno este es mi primer song-fic de Shugo chara espero les guste por qué a mi no me gusto así de °o° no manches! pero me complacio Shugo no es mio es de Pit Peach o no se como se escriba

* * *

><p>Just Be Friends<p>

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejamos de ser Guardianes, cada quien se había ido por su lado a estudiar lo que quisiera, mi mejor amiga Hinamori Amu se fue a un tal instituto parece que le va bien, Yuiki Yaya ella nunca me dijo a donde se fue pero espero le haya ido bien, Hotori Tadase está estudiando en el extranjero, Fujisaki Nagihiko y yo Mashiro Rima nos fuimos a la misma secundaria ¿Extraño? Demasiado yo todavía no comprendo eso, Nagihiko siempre ha estado detrás de mí cuidándome, y apoyándome.

Aun cuando pasamos a la preparatoria seguía detrás de mí ¿Por qué? No lo sé, y no me intereso nunca saberlo por qué algo dentro de mí me complacía tenerlo cerca… y por "obra" del destino si lo quieren llamar así, Nagihiko termino pidiéndome que anduviera con él.

¿Yo, novia de Fujisaki Nagihiko? Difícil de creer pero es verdad, desde que salimos de la secundaria me convertí en su novia ¿Experiencia extraña? Para nada, ser su novia es lo mejor que me ha pasado ya nada me molesta, es más toda la frialdad que tenía casi se ha esfumado

-¿Tú crees Amu?- Pregunto a mi mejor amiga con la cual usualmente solo puedo comunicarme por celular

-_De verdad Rima desde que sales con Nagihiko has cambiado_-

-Para nada- Trato y trato pero porque no puedo ocultar lo que es obvio –Es imposible-

-_Oye no molestes me gusta tu nueva forma de ser…_-

-¡Además no es como que tú quieras ocultar tu relación con Ikuto a espaldas de Tadase!-

-_¡Por supuesto que no! Tadase sabe perfectamente…_-

-¡Bueno pues entonces no me digas que cambie por tu tambien cambiaste!- ¡Es increíble! Mi primera pelea con Amu… nunca me había pelado con ella peor aún ¡Por teléfono! Me siento terrible pero no me disculpare si yo eh cambiado debería alegrarle no molestarle… ¡Joder! Siempre termino siendo la mala… ¡Souka! Nagihiko él siempre sabe cómo consolarme

-_Por el momento no puedo contestar pero deja tu mensaje te contestare cuando pueda_- ¿Cómo…? Nagihiko siempre me contesta el celular nunca me manda a buzón… me siento traicionada, destruida.

Salgo de casa a la de Nagihiko lo más rápido que me permiten mis pies para encontrármelo llegando con su madre, me mira impresionado pero no le dare tiempo a hacerme preguntas seguramente su madre es una máscara para ocultar lo que realmente hace cuando no lo veo. Molesta frenética y adolorida por temor a que se aleje de mí le exijo que me conteste ¿Nada? Eso es lo que recibo del nada, solo me dice "Te explico luego". Regreso a casa confundida recibiendo un mensaje del ¡¿"Lo lamento pero debemos terminar"? ¡¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso Nagihiko tiene a alguien mejor que yo?

_Just be friends… si eso quieres tú, just be friends… _

_Es tiempo del adiós, just be friends… si eso quieres tú_

_Just be friends, just be friends, just be friends…_

Aviento el celular destrozándolo en la pared ¿Por qué? Primero Amu ahora Nagihiko… ¿Es que cambiar están malo, nadie me puede aceptar por como soy ahora? Las lágrimas fluyendo por mis ojos y resbalando por mis mejillas eran muestra suficiente de mi dolor

-¿Rima estás bien? Escuche un ruido…-

-¡Lárgate mamá!-

-¡Rima!-

-¡Qué te largues!-

_No paro de pensar desde la mañana del día de ayer _

_Es como si juntara trozos de roto cristal_

_Y me pregunto qué hice mal _

_¿Cómo es que comenzó mi dedo a sangrar?_

Furiosa con todo el mundo adolorida por lo que Nagihiko ha hecho golpeo mi espejo quebrándolo y cortándome, ver el hilo de sangre que ahora sale por mi dedo me recuerda a cuando Nagihiko y yo nos amarramos un hilo, la primera vez que salimos cenar

_¿Es esto lo que tú y yo soñamos tiempo atrás?_

_Lo presentía desde el fondo de mi corazón_

*****Flash Back*****

-Nee Nagihiko ¿Cómo se llama esa flor?-

-Esa un lirio Rima ¿Es hermoso no?- Yo simple mente asentí –Pero tú eres más hermosa que cualquier flor- El rubor en mis mejillas se hizo notable no lo iba a ocultar los halagos de Nagihiko son los mejores siempre me hacen sonrojar

-Arigato Nagihiko- Lo abrace del brazo a lo que el tambien me abrazo pero robando un beso a lo cual me sonroje correspondiéndole tímidamente

-Te amo Rima- Susurro en aquel entonces solamente para mí

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

_La más difícil elección sería la mejor_

_Pero mi orgullo me dice que no_

_Y me hace incidir en la contradicción_

_¿Cuándo podré contártelo sin miedo a lastimar?_

Ahora que lo recuerdo parece tan lejano la calidez de tus besos, la suavidad de tus caricias, el cariño de tus abrazos ahora todo parece tan lejano que puede ser irreal, no quiero llamar a Amu no lo entendería… en cambio me embarraría que su relación con Ikuto es mejor que la mía, joder como me frustra eso. Incluso a Utau le va mejor con Kukai… ¿Será que solo el mundo es cruel con migo?

_Mi mundo se ha derrumbado, desde que te fuiste _

_Y aun luchando estoy, para huir de nuestro error_

_Dibujo tu sonrisa en hojas desteñidas_

_No sé si es real…_

*****Flash Back*****

-Sabes una cosa Nagihiko-

-¿Qué paso Rima?-

-En otoño hay ocasiones en las que las primeras hojas que se opacan son por alguien que murió en otoño-

-¿En serio?-

-Um- Asentí obteniendo una risita de el -¿De qué te ríes?-

-De que sería muy triste que todas las hojas de otoño se sequen por muertes-

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

_Oh eh oh grito con mi voz ronca y fría_

_Pero en vano resuena en mi habitación_

_Pensar que de lo que sentimos nada queda_

_Ya desencajada en el olvido_

Deje escapar un enorme grito que hizo eco en mi cuarto, no puedo aguantarlo más debe haber alguna razón por la que te alejes de mí… ¡¿Te has enamorado de alguien más? Sí debe de ser eso no puedo creerlo primero me hacer mostrar si fuerte corazón, luego me haces creer que me amas como a nadie, me obligas a caer en tus trampas ¡¿Y ahora esto?

-Joder debí haberme dado cuenta antes y no estaría pasando por eso- Salí de mi hogar caminando viendo caer las hojas de otoño

_Así es como estoy ahora las coincidencias que_

_Unían momentos y encuentros solo me hacen sufrir…_

"_Haz lo que quieras con tu vida" susurre ante ti _

_Y vi caer en tus mejillas tus primeras lágrimas…_

-¡Rima!- Llamaste al verme pasar frente a ti -¡Qué bueno que te encuentro acerca de lo del mensaje…!-

-No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que pase con tu vida así que aléjate de la mía- Me di media vuelta para alejarme reteniendo las ganas de llorar que tenía y las aplaste con mi orgullo lo tenía decidido no me dejaría manipular por Nagihiko otra vez

-¡Matte Rima!- Escuche sus pasos detrás de mí así qu yo acelere los míos

_Just be friends… si eso quieres tu, just be friends…_

_Es tiempo del adiós, just be friends_

_Just be friends, just be friends…_

Estando ya lejos de él las lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, no lo podía creer si había terminado con migo y encima me lo estaba restregando en la cara… ¿Cuánto más me quiere ver sufrir?

*******Flash Back*******

-Rima que bueno por ti, finalmente estas junto a Nagihiko-

-Hai… demo Kaa-san no lo aprueba-

-Tranquila no creo que sea muy necesario… bueno a mi papá le tomo como un mes aceptar que era la chica de Ikuto… Todo saldrá bien-

*******Fin del Flash Back*******

_Anoche me acosté y me di cuenta al pensar en ti_

_Que nuestro amor ya no tenía vuelta hacia atrás_

_Que ya nunca volverá florecer_

_Es como una flor que alguien cortó y se marchito_

¿Con que a eso te referías Amu? Te referías a que si mis padres no aceptaban a Nagihiko lo nuestro iba a funcionar. Claro debí de haberme dado cuenta antes Ikuto siempre estuvo detrás de ti como no iban a terminar aceptándolo, pero conmigo no fue así… incluso ahora me gustaría tener a Kusu-Kusu a mi lado, ¡Joder! Literalmente esto sola, nadie me puede entender… ¡Yaya! Esa siempre me ah escuchando cuando extrañaba a Kusu-Kusu le llamaré

-¿Bueno Yaya?-

-_¿Rima?_- Ah escuchar su voz es tan relajante… -_Por ahora no me encuentro Rima pero llámame luego seguro te contestare_- ¿Llámame luego? ¿Quieres decir que tú tampoco me vas apoyar?

_Ya nuestro tiempo se acabó no sirve lamentar…_

_Recuerdo la estación en la que nos conocimos tú y yo_

_Y tu sonrisa leve fue la que a mí_

_Me cautivo muchos recuerdo me evoco_

Una gota cayó sobre mi cabeza señal de que estaba a punto de llover ahora no importa porque la lluvia es igual a la traición, viene cuando menos la esperas. Comencé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo no me importa, no me interesa solo quiero quería que todo esto terminara, quería despertar de esta pesadilla en la cual me siento encerrada

-Ya tranquilízate todo estará bien- Fue lo único que pude escuchar claramente era la voz de Amu, gire el rostro para comprobarlo ¡Imposible! ¿Por qué todos… están aquí? Yaya, Amu, Ikuto, Kukai, Utau, Tadase… ¡¿Junto a Nagihiko? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿No tienen tiempo para mí…? ¡¿Pero sí para el?

_Y nos herimos mutuamente cada vez peor_

_Llenos de espinas nuestros corazones hoy están_

_Con esta relación tan apagada tristemente _

_Me causa un gran dolor tomar una decisión_

No entiendo nada si yo soy la que debería ser consolada no el, ya ni siquiera sé si estoy llorando… o simplemente es la lluvia que cae por mi rostro pero él se hace la víctima, cuando la verdadera victima aquí soy yo

-Todo estará bien ya verás Nagihiko-

-Lo dudo mucho Amu-chan… Rima ni siquiera me quiso escuchar…- ¡Ya no lo soporto! No quiero ver como los que creí mis amigos me traicionan así –Ella no me escucho…- Un estúpido susurro que resonó en mi mente toda mi huida

_Te sigo amando, y no quiero apartarnos pero lo debo aceptar… _

_Wooh está lloviendo muy fuerte en mi corazón, nada veo, estoy ya muriendo_

_Pero a pesar de mantener mi determinación este dolor aun perfora todo en mi interior_

Mis pies me duelen así que me detengo, elevo mí vista confirmando que estoy en el mismo árbol donde te me declaraste Nagihiko… donde por primera vez probé la dulzura de tus labios… cuando me destruiste sin piedad

-¡Estúpido! ¿Y así logre creer tus mentiras? Y pensar que ahora te haces la víctima no puedo creer que bese a alguien tan espantoso… ahora tengo mal sabor en la lengua- Cerré los ojos respirando profundamente

"Te amo Rima"

_El vínculo entre nosotros perdido esta_

_Lo presentí cada día muere mucho más_

_Te digo adiós, amor marchito todo esto acabo_

_Tenemos que seguir y nunca mirar al que está detrás…_

Abrí los ojos buscando al dueño de esa voz, afortunadamente no encontré a nadie pero… ¿Por qué escuche su voz? Si yo lo quiero olvidar… olvidarlo todo no quiero saber nada de él. Al parecer la lluvia ceso es un alivio, me encamino de nuevo a mi hogar con la mirada más perdida que nunca.

-¡¿Rima adonde demonios fuiste?-

-No es de tu incumbencia Kaa-san-

_Tan solo una vez, tan solo una vez…_

_Si pudiera mi deseo realizar…_

_Una vez más naciera de nuevo para_

_Verte de nuevo en aquellos días…_

Me tumbe en la cama queriendo morir… queriendo que nada de esto hubiera pasado, quiero volver a cuando para mí solo importaba como un amigo y ya nada más interesante que eso. Cierro mis ojos cuando escucho mi celular que suena, me extraño ante eso pero de igual manera contesto siendo la peor voz del mundo la que escuche

-¡Rima por favor no me cuelgues que quiero explicar!-

-¡Joder primero me cortas y luego quieres que te escuche! ¡Aléjate de mí!- Frentetica cerré mi teléfono quitándole el chip y guardándolo en un cajón donde sé que jamás recordare

_Wooh grito con mi voz ronca y fría_

_Pero en vano resuena en mi habitación_

_Pensar que de lo que sentimos…_

_Nada queda ya desencaja en lo vivido así es como estoy_

-Te odio Nagihiko- Volví a recostarme en mi cama cuando unas lágrimas fluyeron resbalándose por mis pómulos, apreté los ojos para no dejarlas salir grabe error salieron con mayor fuerza me dolió el simple hecho de saber por qué lloraba de esa forma di varias vueltas en mi cama, abrace mi almohada, respire profundo nada calmaba el fluir de mis lágrimas; por el contrario lo hacían mayor

-¡Rima tienes una llamada abajo!-

-Voy- ¿De qué sirve bajar? Nada detendrá mi dolor -¿Moshi, moshi?- Todas las voces que sonaban me tranquilizaron hasta que una que yo apreciaba me destrozo

-¡Rima eres una estúpida por no escuchar a Nagihiko!-

_Todo en la vida termina…_

_(Just be friends… es tiempo Del adiós)_

_Just be friends… si eso quieres tu, just be friends, just be friends_

_Just be friends, Just be friends… si eso quieres tu_

_Just be friends… es tiempo del adios (just be friends)_

¡¿Por qué Amu me decía eso? Ella nunca me llamaría de esa manera impactada por sus palabras de la que yo consideraba mi mejor amiga el teléfono se cayó de mi manos seguida de mi con ahora lágrimas de dolor cayendo sin control y sin piedad me abrace sin poder creérmelo aún escuchaba sus voces atreves de la bocina

-¡Amu! No digas esas cosas-

-No me silencies Ikuto, Rima bien sabe que ha destruido a Nagihiko sin dejarlo dar explicaciones-

-Amu…-

_Just be friends, just be friends, just be friends…_

Con algo de valor tome la bocina pronunciando leves palabras casi inaudibles para mí y para ellos

-Será dejarlo hasta aquí Amu… no quiero saber nada más de Nagihiko- Colgué sin muchos ánimos encaminándome hasta mi cuarto silenciosa y con la mirada perdida

* * *

><p><strong>Lía:<strong> espero les haya gustado esto es todo y... dejen review si les gusto no muerden se los aseguro son inofensivos


End file.
